Jacob and Renesmee  High school drama
by kenzielovedoctor
Summary: Nessie is about to start high school. Both her and Jacob have feelings for each other but are too afraid to do anything about it. Nessie can get herself into some bad situations, with Jake around to clean up the mess.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and Renesmee Chapter 1

OH CRAP. I try to sit up, i am so fricken thirsty. Shit, bad, bad idea, my head is pounding. Last night was my '17th' birthday. Technically i turned seven yesterday, I had stopped aging and would look like this forever. I inched my way slowly to a sitting position, wondering if Mum and Dad were home. I had found out over the years, accidentally, that the easiest way to tell if they were home was to string off a list of profanities in my mind. If Dad was home, you'd be able to hear him snarling from a mile away. I felt a smile appear on my face as i remembered last night, knowing i was free to think about Jake right now as Dad wasn't home. The party Alice had thrown me had been incredible, but the look on Jakes face when i'd walked down the stairs was even better. Alice had outdone herself with my outfit. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off me all night.

Sometimes i felt so irritated by the way Jake hung around all the time, following me when he thought i didn't realise just to make sure i was safe. There was something special about Jake, he completed me somehow, but i just wasn't sure in which way. I had always dreamt that i would date Jake one day, but he has never seemed interested me in _that _way. I decided i had to forget about Jake in that way, i didn't want to risk ruining our friendship because he didn't feel the same way. At least i had some things to look forward to, now that i wasn't going to be having drastic changes with growth, Mum and Dad had finally agreed to let me go to school.

JPOV

I forced my eyes open as i sat up from the same position i'd been in all night. I couldn't sleep after the party, Ness had looked utterly breathtaking, but i know i can't act on my feelings towards her until she's experienced life without me and until she develops feelings towards me. I only started thinking of Nessie in a non-brotherly way a couple of months ago, and at first i didn't even notice. But Edward did. I'd gone away for a couple of painful weeks without Nessie, to meet with other packs outside our tribe. When i'd come back, i had expected Ness to have changed, she'd been changing drastically in short periods of time lately, i suppose because she was coming closer to being fully matured. But i hadn't expected her to have changed _that _much. A As soon as i arrived back in Forks, i'd gone straight to the Cullen's mansion to see her, t physically ached for me to be away from her too long. I'd been greeted at the door by Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I'd smelt Ness coming from the top of the stairs, and as i looked up... WOW. She had filled out a _lot_ in the time i'd been away. And i just couldn't take my eyes of her, raking all of her luscious curve and mature face... But Edward, well he wa the one who initially hinted for me to stop looking at her. But it had been a little less subtle then hinting. All the while Ness just stood there looking beautifully innocent as Edward and Emmet were growling and holding me up by the collar on my shirt, threatening me so quietly Nessie didn't have a clue what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and Renesmee Chapter 2

RPOV

"Nessie! Sweetie would you get up already? I only have two hours to get you looking perfect for school!" Aunt Alice raged from outside my bedroom door in the cottage. It was a wonder she wasn't inside my bedroom door. I gradually sat up, looking around my room drowsily, and an annoyed smile grew on my lips as i realized that Alice _had _been in here and laid out what i was to wear today. _Bloody Alice _

I showered and dressed as slow as possible, i didn't really know what to expect from high school. i'd be going to school for the first time in senior year. I'm finally allowed to go and i only get to be there for one year. But, Jakes coming with me. I refused to have my family stalking around me all day, so i asked if Jake would come. Alice burst through the bath room door just then, breaking my train of thought. She pushed me gently down into the makeup chair and did my hair and makeup. " Good luck Ness!" She squealed with a kiss on the cheek. I just smiled and we ran together to the big house. Mum and dad looked me up and down approvingly when we arrived at the mansion. Alice had expertly dressed me in a pair of super skinny jeans, with a ruffled crimson singlet and a cropped denim jacket. She had then insisted on heels and a blue handbag. I couldn't complain though. I heard Jacob's heavy footsteps on the porch and kissed mum and dad goodbye, before walking to the door to kiss Jake in greeting. _Did he just blush? _Dad insisted on driving us to school in the volvo, so we jumped in and headed off.

I started panicking as we pulled in to a space in the school parking lot. Dad must have been reading my thoughts again, he turned around and told me that everything was going to be fine. We must have been a little late, the school grounds were already packed. I decided to just brave it, stepping out of the car i began walking briskly in the direction of the office. Not caring where Jake was, i just had to get away from all of the staring eyes. About one hundred metres away from the office, two boys suddenly blocked my way. I rolled my eyes, they were obviously some of the arrogant jocks my dad had warned me about. " Hey babe, haven't seen you around before. How you doin?" The taller of the two asked, obviously expecting me to fall for his crap. I let out an annoyed breath, making sure it was loud enough for them to hear, before stepping around them and making my way to the office. With my inhuman hearing capabilities, i could clearly hear their low pitched whispers as i strode away. " Hey Matt would you take a look at that ASS!" " OHHH man, gotta get in her pants, reckon she'll play hard to get though."

When i reached the office and had gotten my schedual, Jacob came running in, grasping my arm for dear life. "Renesmee, thank god your OK. You cant just run off like that!" I could see he was upset so i did the two things i knew he couldn't resist. I put one hand on his large bicep, the other on his muscular chest, and leaned up to softly kiss his cheek. " Oh Jakey i'm sorry, i just got kinda freaked out by all the people." I said too innocently. His eyes softened once he realised i was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob and Renesmee Chapter 3

RPOV

Jacob walked me around the school for a while, showing me where all of my classes were, but when the bell rang i had to say goodbye to him, our first class wasn't together, but our second was. I walked in and found i was late for my first class, great. The young female teacher seemed nice though, and asked me to introduce myself to everyone. " Hey, my names Renesmee Cullen."

I got a few bitchy stairs from what looked to be the popular girls, but everyone else in the class just stared. I can understand though, they probably haven't seen anyone quite like me before. My family always tell me i'm beautiful, but i'm sure that compared to Aunt Rose, i'm nothing. The teacher asked me to sit in the back row next to a group of the bitchy popular girls, who began to talk to me. I think i may have grown on in the end. A few rows ahead of us, the football guys kept turning around and staring at me, pointing to their mates who would then turn and whisper something. When the bell rang, i got up immediately and went to my next class, eager to see Jake. After that class, which seemed to drag on forever, we headed to the cafeteria. We found an empty table and Jake went to find some food. While he was gone, the two guys that had stopped me this morning came over to me, and they bought a few friends. Just before they reached the table, i stood up to get away but the group cornered me to the table. I tried not to show fear. The one i now know i Matt, spoke first. " See guys, this is my hot new friend Renesmee." The others all wore goofy smiles as he tried to get me to talk back. " So Renesmee, since you're all alone right now, would you mind if we joined you?" " Actually, she's sitting with me" My favourite voice in the world said confidently. The group of boys turned around, startled. I quickly moved to Jakes side, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the cafeteria. He stroked my face with his hands and said, " Renesmee, Nessie, are you ok darlin? I'm so sorry i left you by yourself. What did those jerks say to you?"

"Jakey, I'm fine, nothing happened, really." He looked unsure but nodded in agreement. The rest of the week passed on without too much hassle from Matt and his pack, i became good friends with Ashley, the popular girl from one of my classes, and she invited me to a party on Friday night.


End file.
